


Witching

by YouAreJesting



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreJesting/pseuds/YouAreJesting
Summary: When your brother goes missing you do not hesitate to go after him. However you stumble upon the Famous coven 'The Bangtan Boys' who are in the middle of a turf war with The coven known as 'Monsta X'. Without knowing who can be trusted your only goal is to get your brother and get out before you accidentally hurt anyone.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble & Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble & You, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. BTS Profiles

**Profiles:**

**Jin: Potion master, Healer**

An expert in the Kitchen Jin, can create a potion in seconds, he is band from cooking while brewing as once or twice he has gotten his ingredient mixed. The last time left Jungkook turned into a lamp for a week before they could reverse the effects. He has the ability to heal himself and others, however, is sick of the Maknae’s coming to him with broken bones and or poisonous injuries. He owns a smoothie bar called ‘The Potion dungeon’ which has different drinks that do different things and have different fruity flavours.

**Yoongi: Nocturnal, Telekinesis**

Lazy magic is his expertise if there is a way to do something easier he knows how to do it. He often doesn’t exit his room preferring to appear as an apparition. He uses teleportation instead of walking around, levitates items so as not to hold them. Avoids conflict and chores by turning invisible. He can send shadows to do his bidding, He has on many occasions caught criminals and left them restrained in front of the police station.

**Hoseok: Divination and crystals**

He spends his time looking into the future, he has a large book of all his predictions dated and timed. He enjoys Tarot, palmistry, tea leaf and star reading. He has a crystal ball that helps him see what's happening in the world around him. He can read aura’s and heal chakras with the help of his trusty crystals. He has prevented quite a few accidents, disasters and criminal activities with this skill.

**Namjoon: Rune Master, Spell Maker**

The Leader of the coven. His office is his sanctuary, often found studying and approving Suga’s new spells and enchantments to make sure they are safe. He is well versed in many different aspects of magic as well as regular subjects. Applying science, Math and physics, he can apply them to creating precise and safe spells. If they are deemed safe and usable he adds them to his book of spells which is an app. 

**Jimin: Green, Atmokinesis (weather manipulation)**

Tending to the plants includes singing to them, touching them and giving them water. By now Jimin is immune to many of his poisonous plants. His emotions are an integral part of his power, when he is happy the grass is truly greener under him, he leaves a trail of buddy flowers where ever he walks. When he is mad the wind picks up and storms roll in destroying anything in its path. 

**Taehyung: Shapeshifting, Zoolingualism (talk to animals)**

Taehyung has a love for animals, he can speak to them and change his appearance to any animal he desires. Has a bunch of animal friends and has been known to walk around the city in his animal form usually he helps young girls walk home at night. He has stopped digging up Jimin’s flowers and eating his plants after Jimin tried to get back at him by planting poison Ivy.

**Jungkook: Conjuring, Transfiguration**

Finding himself constantly pushing the boundaries of his magic trying to increase his limits, which currently is no smaller than an ant and no bigger than a car. He successfully conjured a car once and passed out shortly afterwards. His transfiguration skills were awakened after he spent a week as a lamp. Transfiguration is much easy to handle as he doesn’t have to create matter from nothing. His goals are to one day be like Bangtan’s leader Namjoon and become a master of many magical practices. 


	2. Prologue

The Bangtan coven of eccentric and unique witches, though personally they would argue they were in fact wizards. They were not the typical pointy hat kind of witch, the ones with the hooked noses and green skin. They did not find themselves cackling and riding brooms in the night. Well not all of them at least. These enchanting young men, are not favored by the non magical city folk, it seems some of their odd behavior has the people uneasy. 

Their home was a small rundown apartment, surely not big enough for seven young men to occupy, but each would disappear into doors that seemed to appear in the walls as if they were never there. The kitchen was filled with Jars everywhere you could see, spices for cooking, ingredients for potions, or filled with completed spells. 

The kitchen was crowded, most of the space was taken up by a long table in the middle where the seven shared their meals. A large tea set held the center of the table with a small blue honey pot filled with Butterworts affectionately named ‘Butters’. There was a small mess of Tarot cards, a pile of papers being weighed down by a velvet little bag that was filled with smooth pebble like shapes. 

The living room was lined with pristine bookshelves, with everything from leather bound books to thin paper backs and even a kindle. There were shelves occupied by comic books, some with CD’s and DVD’s, some had figurines and enchanted objects others held more jars and a few house plants. Their was a green house on the roof of the tiny apartment building and was bursting with life.

But otherwise witches are just like you or me. They drink their tea, tend to their plants, drink more tea, find themselves experimenting on a few new enchantments and if there was time before afternoon tea they might play a few pranks on the neighbors.


	3. chapter 1

You were sitting on the back porch, one leg dangling over the edge your back against the strong timber pillar. Enjoying the cool breeze and the ice lolly in your hand you couldn’t help the wave of nostalgia. Memories of your childhood overwhelming your senses. The children of the coven standing in rows and practicing magic foundations and basic spells every morning.

The first thing learnt was movement, practicing the moves about a hundred times we were to master perfect form. The one thing the coven prides themselves on is mastering every spell they learn. Our motto is ‘a master of one spell defeats the man with one hundred’. Which honestly makes absolutely zero sense.

But the memories turned bitter, gone were the children practicing their basics. No they all grew up and discovered their specialty magic, unique to every young witch. There were some who could control an element then there was some like poor Rodney who is now stuck as a herbologist and not a very good one with his allergy to pollen.

The specialty test was conducted at age eighteen when the candidate would go for their license. Your brother Thackery took the test and it was discovered he had blood magic. He was studying his magic under the only other blood magic user in the coven our uncle Nova. Worthy of the praise, and the goal was to have something unique and just as cool as your brother’s power.

How naive you had been, two years passed and you passed all the tests. The last step was identifying your specialty before getting your license.

_Your father was on the council and your brother had come into the room determined to support you. There was a man who specialized in auras and would watch you as you performed different magic._

_“Your aura is quite dark perhaps we start with blood magic like your brother” but the tests went on and it wasn’t until your father stepped forward and handed you a book of dark spells and curses, did it start to dawn on you that things weren’t going well._

_“It’s alright we are discovering new areas of magic every day, just try the first spell, it is unlikely that this is your specialty, but, also unlikely that you can actually successfully complete a spell of that level.” The head of the coven spoke with a small hand gesture for me to proceed._

You realized that day how wrong they could be, you had it labelled on your license. (First name) (Last name) a fully qualified witch specializing in necromancy and dark magic. You became an outcast and while each of the kids excelled in their fields, you sat in the library reading. Being too scared to actually explore your magic, you continued practicing the basics. Sometimes Thackery would join you and not so subtly tell you about a man he thought could be your new mentor.

Hearing your name, you looked up to see a mediocre apparition of your brother running on the spot and looking over his shoulder, “ **Y/N** , its Thack. Just listen, I am in trouble. Some men are after me. I am trying to get some distance so I can open a portal. But they took my pendulum and you know, I use that for half my casting. Look if I don’t make it back, tell mum and dad I love them.”

It didn’t take much to locate Thack, you had put a tracking symbol in his prosthetic leg, one day while he was sleeping. Grabbing books and looking at the hard guitar case in the corner of your room, a sigh ripping through your lips you threw it over your shoulder and began heading out to the back yard.

On the cement you began drawing needing to match it to the symbol on his leg with a deep breath you recited the incantation.

“Be there now” you breathed, it was like blinking with eyes wide open as your home was no longer there and instead an empty dark alley way. Your brother’s prosthetic leg was abandoned on the ground. “Thackery?”

“Shh! keep it down there are bad people in the neighborhood” an unseen voice spoke, and out of the darkness a figure appeared like a ghost. He was translucent, almost able to see through him. He looked over his shoulder down the alley way and you stretched your hand out pressing it through his midsection “You need to keep quiet and follow me quickly, okay, really that’s uncomfortable and I would rather you didn’t”

“Who are you and where am I?” You asked looking at the ghostly figure he had what appeared to be green hair and dark eyes, he was thin and a head taller than you at the very least. He looked bored and not at all phased by the so called bad people in the area.

“My name is Min Yoongi, and we are currently a little outside Cheonggu station” He said and noticed you tilt your head “Seoul, you know South Korea, listen just follow me”

Following him wasn’t easy he was taking you through the neighborhood, not particularly fast but with haste. He stopped out the front of a rundown apartment, it was two stories and had windows tapped back together the bottom window had a chair sticking out of it.

“Where…” the green man had disappeared, looking around trying to find a trace of him and coming up empty. The garden looked nice and there appeared to be a large number of pet food bowls. A Welsh corgi brushed past your leg, running into the apartment with an exaggerated sway of its tiny butt.

“Ya! What are you doing out the front of our house?" Looking up to see a young man his upper body sticking out of the second floor window, his hair was red and kind of shaggy, there was a braid or two and a few beads clinking together as he looked down at you.

"I followed a guy with green hair?" You pointed vaguely to your left, for some strange reason. You knew he was no longer there, but felt the need to point to where he was as if it proved your statement true.

"Not what I meant, but like go off” He scoffed the sound was kind of breathy, it was almost a laugh but he wasn’t quite amused “Come in already, the tea is getting cold"

“So it would have to be upstairs and to the right” you journeyed up the steps and turned in time to see the door swung open. The red haired young man appeared again, he was wearing baggy sweat pants and a white classic t-shirt with a multi-colored wind breaker jacket.

He looked at you, lips pressing into a triangle he made a come here gesture flicking his wrist down towards the ground and when you didn’t move he let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay but seriously, you got to move faster" nodding and stepping inside, he swung the door shut, pushing your lower back, guiding you deeper into the home.

"Good now, please make yourself comfortable, so we can finally have the tea.

He handed you the cup, it was still hot despite what he had said earlier. The tea cup was a mint green with a gold handle. Taking a small experimental sniff and deeming it safe for consumption you smiled drinking deeply. Accidentally swallowing some bitter tea leaves, the red head rolled his eyes and gestured to your cup lazily. "There are tea leaves at the bottom so be careful"

"That's a pretty flower" you breathed reaching out to touch the small name tag around the plant. An invisible force wrapped around your wrist. You couldn’t see anyone there but you assumed perhaps it was the green haired man once more. The unseen individual warned you that the plant bites, you recognized this voice. It was indeed the ghostly young man who had lead you to this place not half an hour earlier.

"Yoongi you should actually leave the room to greet our guest" He snatched a floating biscuit from mid-air, reprimanding what appeared to be an empty room. The red heads beads and crystals adorning his hair and body jingled at the jarring motion. Hearing a deep sigh and a quiet shuffle from the kitchen, you assumed he made his exit. "Don’t mind the unseen specter that is Min Yoongi, he is one of the laziest and yet naturally gifted witches you will ever meet. He goes by the witch name Suga, I am Jung Hoseok but you can call me by my witch name Jhope"

"Jhope?" you tilted your head and he grinned taking your tea cup from your hand turning it slowly until he could see clearly something you couldn’t. You had tried and promptly failed reading tea leaves whilst training in the coven. He hummed looking into the teacup a small frown pulling the corner of his lips downward, he didn’t look up from the cup his right hand writing quickly on a small notepad.

"That's me, and your Y/N, you’re aura is pretty small, you mustn’t be very powerful. You are looking for your missing brother" he spoke softly and looked up at you curious to your reaction. You nodded leaning forward smelling the faint scents of grapefruit, black pepper, cedar and patchouli. It was a pleasant mix and relaxed you a little. You asked him if he had seen your brother. "It is hard to say, personally and in the present no never met him before in my life, but I speaking of the future and objectively I have in fact seen a few alternate futures where we have met, however, those moments have passed and as of this moment I see no potential meetings."

"Hobi, have you seen Jin, I think he stole some of the mustard leaves, oh Hi my name is Jimin." Not given even a second dwell on his words, you were met with a coral haired handsome man. He stepped further into the kitchen, looking younger than the man sitting across from you. Swiping his Coral hair back with his hand Jimin smiled, his plush lips pulling into a grin. He took your hand and kissed it and a strange tingling feeling started to prickle down your arm. Looking at the appendage it was turning a nasty purple and red color it was swelling quickly, panicked as they called for someone named ‘Jin’ who walked in.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" The shouting man you assumed was Jin, stepped inside looking exasperated at being disturbed. He had pale pink hair and plump, rosy lips. He took in his surroundings and looked from the two males to you to your swelling limb. Jimin explained looking mortified, he started shedding tears. Jhope flinched away yelling at him to keep his poisons away. He approached and once he stood in front of you, it was clear that he was considered very tall and handsome.

He took a small jar filled with what looked like liquid Aloe Vera. Pouring the liquid down your arm, a faint hiss as the poison was nullified and the wound sewed itself back together. "Open your mouth" he held your chin steady his eyes piercing into yours. He poured a small amount of the jars contents into your mouth shutting it his palm on your lips as he recited a few words his was glowing. Your arm looked as good as new, there was no evidence that you had your flesh eating away at itself. "Jimin we tell you this all the time, you need to wash properly after playing with the poisonous plants"

Jimin bowed, apologizing his coral hair fell forward like a little waterfall, and it looked so soft. So engrossed in his handsome features you almost didn’t noticed a few tears on his soft round cheeks before he ran off. "My name is Kim Seokjin, are you a witch?" Jin asked sitting across from you, he poured himself some tea and looked up his intense gaze meeting yours. Your eyes felt tired the room around him was blurring in a pink haze as he flashed a smile, it struck you. He was trying to use a subtle enchantment magic. You waved your hand as if shooing away a fly and he grinned.

“You are pretty clever, to pick up my pheromone magic. As I have already said I am Kim Seokjin, resident, potion master and healer, my sighed hobbies include practicing Aphrodite’s book of glamour. What about yourself?” There phones beeped and they both looked down at the devices and hummed. The Welsh corgi from earlier ran into the kitchen, it slid under the table to the other side, transforming into a man.

The transformation was one of the smoothest things you had ever seen, his body had contorted like water. It almost looked wrong to see him so well structured his face was sculptured like a beautiful Michelangelo statue. He looked over Jin's shoulder his blonde hair fell delicately on each side of his face. Grinning down at the phones in the boys hands, he spoke his voice deep and rich like velvet. "A new spell?"

"It's another of Yoongi’s it's a cleaning spell Namjoon figured out the algorithm and variables it can be used for and the alternate incantations" Jhope sighed cleaning up the tea and snacks. They were all leaving and the blonde gestured to the couch, with two simple commands, ‘sit’ and ‘stay’. You sat on the couch waiting. They weren’t coming back out, it was getting late. Having probably forgotten about you and went to bed. You could help but start reading their books, eyes drooping.

Not realizing you had fallen asleep until, you had heard a door open and footsteps in the kitchen. Sitting up, the book fell open on your lap. The sun was rising streaming bright light directly into your eyes making you sneeze. A man appeared out of nowhere, he was tall with lavender hair. He wore black sweat pants and a white shirt, he looked stern but, he seemed to relax noticing your tired state, you didn’t look or feel threatening. "Good morning, who might you be?" He asked his voice was eloquent each word enunciated perfectly, eyes snapping open to stare at him.


	4. chapter 2

"Oh hello" you blushed closing the book awkwardly and trying to place it back onto the shelf, whilst maintaining polite eye contact and tripping over the end table and catching the small lamp. He looked you over and hummed. Introducing himself as the leader Kim Namjoon. But he also went by the name Ruin Master. “Ruin Master?”

“Yeah, I always wished I registered under my name. RM is what people tend to use now anyway.” He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. His nervous hand seemed to be emitting a small amount of magic causing his hair to spike up like static. Lowering his hand he gave a shy smile, opening his mouth to speak.

"Hyung, I got a new spell, I was wondering if you could. Oh! Who is your friend…?" Another new face appeared, this one a lot more boyish, with long brown curls framing his face he was very quiet, dressed in baggy clothes his hands held out a small stack of paper. His voice had died down when he saw you and he walked around the couch instead of passing you by, he wouldn’t look you in the eyes.

"She is Tae and Hope’s guest, she is looking for her brother" the same drawl from last night spoke from behind you. Instead of the translucent man who guided you to this home in the dead of night, this was the real deal, he was pale and thin. His hair wasn’t as green as you believed, but more of a blueish mint. He pressed a large stack of papers into the hands of Namjoon.

"You lost your brother? What does he look like?" Namjoon spoke the blonde was speaking a funny language to a very cute Pomeranian in his arms, he was grinning and you noticed the room had filled with seven male witches. You pulled out your phone to show him a photo of your brother. "I see we will keep an eye out for him, feel free to stay as long as you wish"

"I got to go open the shop" Jin said making breakfast he was dressed in a white button up and black trousers. Jin served everyone a plate and ate quite quickly, throwing his left over bacon to Butters in the centre of the table which started eating in a way plants do not. “Would you like to go to work with us?" Jin smiled running his hand under your chin and tilting it back so you could make eye contact with him.

"Uh sure I will quickly get dressed" You went to the bathroom and scolded yourself for falling for his charms. But you had nothing else to do, so you changed slowly, it was wearing a simple black dress with a white collar. You looked was cute and stylish. And judging by the other boys dressed pretty professional, you didn’t want to wear anything too outrageous.

You arrived at the shop it was a modern smoothie bar the floor was a bright clean white. It looked really industrial with exposed pipes across the darker walls and ceiling and hanging lights. The tables were stainless steel as were the chairs. There were a few metal vases which Jimin went around filling with beautiful flowers. Noticing you watching he blushed, assuring you they were the regular kind before taking your hand and kissing your knuckles like he had yesterday.

The boy with the mint hair was sat on top of the counter looking tired, "Yoongi, you can't sleep, we are about to open the store" You smiled they all seemed to be very comfortable around each other. Reading the menu, which was written neatly on black boards pinned up behind the counter. The smoothies had some weird names but you could tell what they were supposed to.

The happy smoothie, had fruit ingredients, but also had dandelion, Oregano, Cinnamon, Thyme and Pine. They were making actual potion smoothies. The youngest was writing the specials on the chalk board beside the counter and he was drawing a Sigil but he got stuck. "Was that meant to be a down stroke or do you really desire the strength of a water pig, you want to draw it like this"

He looked up and blushed looking back down he waved his hand and the sigil disappeared. Kneeling beside him you tucked your dress to your legs so it wouldn’t get stuck under your shoes. Taking the chalk you drew the sigil with ease "How did you do that so fast, are you a witch too?" The whole room went quiet, everyone was listening to your conversation

"No I can't do magic, I mean I can do the basic stuff in the grade school books. But if I could do anything more than that, I wouldn't be sleeping on your couch" You said hoping they wouldn’t press you on things. You can do magic and quite well, you have practiced every spell in your specialty books at least a million times alone in your room. But you have never actually used them properly, afraid of what you could do.

"Ya! Jin-ah" Jimin shouted passing Taehyung who was bringing the delivery boxes of fruit into the kitchen. You watched as a very angry Jimin was stomping across the floor. "You cut these from Mindy, didn't you? You’re the reason I had to console her all afternoon yesterday, you know you need to ask before you start chopping my plants"

"Aish I didn't have time to wait for you to come back home, I needed to get things ready for today" You laughed and finished up writing the rest of the Sigils on the specials board and handed the chalk back over to the young boy. The shop was soon open and the boys began serving, they seemed to be overwhelmed with people coming in for their morning pick me up’s.

You grinned walking behind the counter, standing at the point of sales touch screen, "who was next?" you smiled and a man in a business suit holding a newspaper under his arm a suitcase and a phone to his ear stepped forward seeming very tired. He politely put his phone down, ordering an Energising Serum, in a travel cup, with no mango "of course small medium or large" I smiled

"A large please" he gave a bright grin handing you the money, putting the order threw, you exchanged the money with him making sure to give him the change and you took a travel cup and asked for his name “Minho”

You wrote on the cup his name and a quick good luck sigil, passing it down to Suga and Jhope who were making drinks. Continuing to serve, they began calling out names and you made sure to have everyone served and you poured smoothies and put on lids on the travel cups to make the jobs easier for the boys. "Have a lovely day" you smiled


	5. chapter 3

"The cupcakes are cool, if anyone who isn’t Namjoon is free to pipe" Jin called from the kitchen, you noticed that there wasn’t such a rush of customers and Jimin gave you a smiled and a nod. Walking to the large tray of cupcakes, you picked up the piping bag filled with a fluffy butter cream frosting and began piping them. Placing them in the ambient display cabinet, you quickly resumed your position at the second register. There was a man, he had a suit and bunch of talismans attached to his belt.

He walked in and you could feel the pressure of his magic around him. Usually people like to hide their magical aura by compression. You learn it at a young age, the only people who allow there’s to be felt are those who have not learnt the proper suppression techniques, those whose power is too great to suppress any further and those trying to appear tough.

By suppressing your magic it’s density grows stronger more concentrated, there for your magic becomes stronger, by letting your magical aura seep out, if you get into a fight you have to use more energy to create more magic. Like a bank the more money you have the more you can spend the less the more you have to work to get what you need. "Welcome to the potion dungeon what can I get you?"

"Can I get a number four large to go on the secret menu" he leaned in, blinking confused, Jimin leaned over from his cash register to yours and pressed a few buttons on the screen and you nodded asking for a name. Writing Henry on the cup and a quick good luck sigil he grinned. "You’re really good at that, I haven't seen you here before have I?"

"I am just helping out today?" you ducked your head he thanked you for the good luck and began trying to charm you, but unlike Jin this guy was an amateur very obvious and kind of sickening. You much preferred the subtle and gently feeling of Jin’s charming ability "It's nice to see a beautiful face in here for once"

"What about Jin he is beautiful" You grinned up at him and he insisted that you were cuter. You were sick of this conversation and was trying to move him along so you could serve more customers. You shut him down by saying that you thought Jimin was in fact the cutest. He blushed beside you his flower crown blooming a little more, but he seemed to switch abruptly into a pout.

"You should go, or you will be late?" Jhope smiled handing him his drink rather abruptly. He looked at his watch, eyes widening and turned leaving throwing a thank you over his shoulder. "Watch out for him he is a little sketchy"

"You think I'm cute" Jimin whined beside you his lips pouting that if you turned your head on the side it would look like a love heart. You bit down on your cheek, you wanted to giggle. There were no boys like Jimin where you were from. There were none like any of the Bangtan Boys. "I don't want to be cute"

You served all day and even learnt how to make a few drinks on the down time smiling it was just like any potion. "Now you just say the incantation written here?" Jin smiled and you shook your head reminding him that you couldn’t do magic. He nodded and did the incantation, and handed it to Taehyung who was excited and seemed to approve on your skill. Closing the shop, they all seemed to be cleaning up and you were wiping down tables when the Bangtan leader approached.

"Hey um" Namjoon starred at you at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth seeming to be searching for something before he dropped his head "I am sorry it has occurred to me I haven't asked your name?"

"It is okay, this morning was a little crazy, my name is Y/N" He nodded and asked you to sit with him, he asked you a little about your brother. Asking you politely if he could see into your mind to find a connection and recent image of your brother. Holding his hands out, you nodded blocking memories away and bringing forth your most recent memory. "I don't mind go ahead"

Placing his fingertips onto your temples and concentrating, he saw the image of my brother and the message he sent you before disappearing. "I see thank you for sharing, I can’t seem to connect mentally with him, but my range isn’t very far" he began typing away on the computer and he gestured at your necklace "he wears the same amulet?"

"Mm, he uses a pendulum too and he um only has one leg" This phrase seemed to rip through Jhope causing him to laugh, he stopped instantly and bowed apologizing for laughing saying that he was caught by surprise. "He wears a prosthetic leg so he has a slightly odd walk, though when I arrived in the alleyway last night I found his leg and nothing else, he also told me someone stole his pendulum. Which is his main conductor for casting”

"What does his license look like? I might be able to check around to see if he has visited any licensed shops or events. If he has shown his Id to anyone we can trace it. What would you rate his statistics if you don't know the numbers?" Namjoon said typing away on his computer, you looked at him biting your lip and turned the computer screen and frowned he was writing a missing witch report. “Is something wrong?”

"Look you can’t file this report, My brother he isn't very strong to mental attacks but he has amazing power, control and technique his specialty includes blood and fire magic. Our coven is unique and we don’t leave usually leave witnesses, not that we kill them but we have someone who can erase memories, so we aren’t well known. But we are strong and I don’t say this lightly. His strongest incantation is hell fire and it can burn things to nothing, and the incantation is two words”

"That's not possible. For a fire that strong there has to be algorithmic words to determine the temperature, the size, and the location" Namjoon said and you were pulling out your phone, listening to him tell you that you were mistaken or exaggerating. You searched for a video on your phone and turned it to him. The others seemed to gather around wanting to see as well "this is my brother"

 _"Ready for the bonfire?"_  
"Yes"  
"Flames dance" he shouted his hand out and the fire erupted from the wood and he stopped his power so that it would burn regularly and not destroy everything in seconds.

"Your brother is pretty skilled to be able to do that so easily. I could see why you are worried for him, many city covens would kill for someone like him" Suga hummed rubbing his chin, Namjoon’s mouth was hanging open and he was trying to process how your brother had summoned fire to that level without a more lengthy spell. He watched it again and again before he handed you the phone back and you put it away.

"Well it's actually our covens specialty, the children at a young age are told to practice the spells one hundred times each time we say fewer and fewer words until it becomes easy to conjure a spell quickly" You sighed "everyone practices one hundred times before each spell is graded. Once you reach one hundred and you pass you moved on to the next spell. Our motto is ‘a master of one spell defeats the man with one hundred’. The coven see’s magic as just energy that wants to be something else, and we train our bodies to understand how it feels to change that energy from one thing to another"

"So you do know magic" Namjoon asked raising an eyebrow, everyone seemed to watch your reaction to being called out like that. Jhope argued that your aura was small and so it seemed unlikely that if you could do magic that it would be anything useful. Suga, acknowledged that he hasn’t felt a presence of magic at all from you, and that either you could suppress your magic entirely or it didn’t exist. You didn’t want to tell them that magic suppression was taught at a very young age before you even learnt your first spell. And it was a practice each child of your coven perfected until they got their license.

"I know the basic things, and that is all. Things that everyone can do. Everyone got a specialty, but I don't use magic, I prefer doing things by hand" You all grabbed your things and began leaving back to the apartment passing by the alleyway. You picked up your brothers prosthetic leg and frowned. Jhope began looking around touching things you couldn’t see and looking at Namjoon the two having a silent conversation.

“This magic doesn’t look good, this is dream magic it has a hallucinogenic effect on the mind. You said your brother can’t defend against mental attacks” Namjoon breathed you turned to him shocked watching the older male speak about what must have happened. Taehyung turned into a Bloodhound and began sniffing around. “That seems to be how they got him”

“WHO? Who got him?” you shouted Jin rested a hand on your shoulder and trying to console you, he apologized and told you the chances of your brother being alive were slim, not when ‘they’ were involved. You were furious “tell me who took my brother now or so help me?”

“They call themselves Monsta X, particularly this magic is Chae Hyung-won’s specialty”


	6. Monsta x Profiles

##  **Profiles:**

**Shownu: Alchemy, Eclectic**  
Known as Shownu by his coven. He is the Leader of Monsta X as he has learnt how to use other peoples powers against them. Being able to use a large range of magic he doesn’t limit himself to learning one magic style. He isn’t a bad guy he only wants to protect his coven and make it safe for all the members. A gentle father figure and only gets aggressive if someone is threatening his coven. Creates potions that can be used by anyone, his magic is often stored until it is needed.

 **Minhyuk: Energy, Empathic**  
Minhyuk performs his magic internally out of pure energy, using circles cast in his head he uses his imagination to bring his will to life. He maybe called lazy, but this isn’t the case, he just gets tired easily when performing magic. Has been found passed out many times and is often carried around by other members (Mostly Wonho) back to the coven head quarters. He enjoys divination though he can never seem to get it right, so always asks Jooheon to read his fortunes.

 **Wonho: Elemental, Desert**  
Wonho’s body is the ultimate Darwin body. He adapts to his surroundings, his body can withstand any element and has been used as a shield for others on multiple occasions. Taking care of the younger coven members during dangerous situations. Being so adaptable, Wonho also specializes in Desert witch practices, working with limited supplies is a specialty. Knowing how to get the most out of his limited supplies. He has a tendency of picking up anything and putting it in his pockets to use when casting. After an incident with pockets full of sand, he is now forced to wash his clothes separately.

 **Kihyun: Sea, reflective**  
Kihyun can spend hours in the bathroom performing his rituals. Some even require his favorite bubble bath. Water brings him energy. He is always patrolling the city when it rains, sometimes accompanied by Wonho the only one who can adapt to the weather. Collects rain water for his spells. He can also travel through mirrors or other reflective surfaces. Before he joined the coven, Kihyun would pull anyone who crossed him into mirrors and trapping them there for a few hours before letting them out.

 **Hyungwon: Dream magic, Crystals**  
Hyungwon creates things that aren’t there. he can make people see and hear anything he wants. If his opponent is able to see through his illusions, he is left defenseless and so usually travels with another coven member who defends him from physical attacks. He often finds himself experiencing Déjà vu as his dreams can subtly show him hints towards the future. He uses crystals to help his coven members. Making crystal pouches in the morning and emptying them to create their night pouches.

 **Jooheon: Spirit Work, Cosmic  
**Having always been able to see, dead spirits of animals humans and other entities. Jooheon can communicate with them all. He spends his time talking with spirits and can spirit capture any malicious beings. Jooheon can control the shadows to do his bidding at a price. He follows lunar cycles and gains the power of the planets growing stronger, or more loving and enthusiastic when Mars or Venus align.

 **I.M: Technology, Music  
**I.M has been practicing for years in Internet cafes. His magic transcends into computer codes, he uses old circuit boards as wards, laptop keypads as spirit boards, and any electronic screens for scrying. He keeps the covens grimoire on a private blog. Music is his second specialty is music that through rhythm, and words he can create a powerful magic. Being used as either an offense or a defense. He often plays coven members to sleep after their patrol duty.


	7. chapter 4

Chae Hyung-won sat in Shownu’s office, Wonho was laying on the chaise lounge in the corner. He was covered in burns. His body could adapt to anything, even extreme temperatures but this was something else. Minhyuk stepped into the office and sighed deeply at the sight of Wonho’s blistered skin. 

He took large strides across the room stepping over the body on the floor, his eyes locked on Wonho. He looked at his friend gently touching his face which only had a slight burn to his jaw line. “What would you do without me?” he breathed.

Bending at the hips, he braced one hand on the mahogany frame of the chaise, the other still cupping Wonho’s cheek. Minhyuk leaned in, Leather, Vanilla and Sage a scent mix that was so very Wonho. He pressed his lips against his and swiped his tongue against Wonho’s plush lips gently prying them open. It was a deep sensual kiss a bright blueish purple light that glowed where their mouths were joined.

Shownu and Hyungwon seemed unaffected by the action. Minhyuk had energy magic and so healing the other members was easy. He could kiss away ailments easily. They had each experienced it however, when they were hurt Minhyuk would kiss their skin by the wound breathing out that blue purple light that seemed to stitch any cut back together. But for Wonho, it was always a kiss on the lips. 

The excuse was that Wonho’s skin being adaptable didn’t allow for the magic to pass through and heal him so it was better for him to ingest the healing power and even then it took a longer time because his body still resisted. That was the excuse at least. Shownu seemed to think Minhyuk just enjoyed kissing Wonho.

Wonho’s skin was almost fully repaired his hand sliding into Minhyuk’s hair as he seemed to swallow more of the healing energy Minhyuk was giving to him. The last of his injuries fading the two pulled apart only for Minhyuk to collapse exhausted on to Wonho’s strong chest.

As the last of his coven entered his office, Shownu began the meeting. Each directing their attention to the long forgotten body lying on the floor. Changkyun not taking his eyes off his leader who was currently monologuing about keeping them all safe, but smoothly removing his phone from his pocket and snapping a picture of the lifeless mass on the plush carpet.

All eyes turned to him as he again slipped his phone back into his pocket eyes never leaving Shownu’s. “Are you done?” He scoffed and the youngest beamed up at him nodding. “So this guy was found wandering our area, but the shady part is his aura turning completely black. From Jooheon’s analysis his spirit has been infected by something dark. We don’t know who is responsible but they are corrupting people to do their bidding they are trying to take us down. And who is our biggest threat right now?”

“Bangtan” Minhyuk said weakly his eyes blinking slow and uneven.

“This doesn’t feel like Bangtan spirit energy this is darker, darker than anything I have ever seen and I can’t see where its coming from?” Jooheon nudged the body with his foot.

This action caused Hyungwon to lose concentration, he blinked looking around the room and then looked down at the heaped figure on the ground as it began to stir. They all jumped back, raising their weapons. Shownu reaching into his pocket and extracted his collapsible hand fan flicking it out with a spark of dark purple. Kihyun tried to cower backwards holding out a small handheld mirror out towards the dazed figure..

“What do I do?” Changkyun asked looking through his pockets for something he could wield cursing himself for not carrying a weapon.

“Hit him with your knife” Wonho shouted back his wrist cuffs transforming into Bagh Nakh each sharp claw a dark chrome colour.

“I believe the technical term is ‘stab’” Changkyun hissed back before he and Hyungwon jumped behind Kihyun and the couch.

The dazed figure seemed to come to rubbing his eyes and looking around landing on the mirror inches from his face. “Don’t move or we will kill you?”

“I can understand the claws, but what am I looking at here?” he tapped the mirror’s glass and Kihyun pulled it back. Almost offended that he didn’t cower from his weapon.

“You were possessed by something or someone dark and started attacking us last night, we knocked you out and brought you to our coven, we were actually trying to figure out whether we kill you or not” Shownu walked around his desk and sat down. “Tell us everything you remember”

“I was talking to someone, trying to find something for my sister a book to help her learn how to use her specialty magic, I went to a dark store, I can’t remember much after that, I remember being followed and contacting her because I felt weird and then I was knocked out only to wake up here” He mumbled, “you took my pendulum?”

“Yes you burnt Wonho pretty badly” Shownu hummed and looked at the ID, “Your name is Thackery, your specialty is blood magic and hell fire magic”

“That is correct, I don’t mean to brag but I am pretty good at what I do”

“So it seems” Shownu sighed “do you mind if Jooheon does a spirit analysis on you, we are unsure what the thing attached to you was, we want to find out who is behind it”

Thackery nodded trying to stand on one leg, holding his hands out either side of him as an open invitation. Jooheon began and squealed throwing himself back. As Thackery blinked his entirety of his eyes were black and he grinned inhumanly. Kihyun froze his body in the reflection of the mirror. Changkyun started pulling out old computer parts and laying them on the floor around his still body.

“Tell me your name?”

“The broken screen lit up lines through it and a code of 1’s and 0’s appeared and started racing across the screen the reflection of the numbers running over Changkyun’s eyes as they flicked back and forth, decoding the message just as quickly as it was written.

He ripped the computer away and all his equipment and he frowned looking at the young man that was practically choking from the pressure of this spirit. “It’s a Demon” he Changkyun said “and other than saying things you really don’t want to know,it said it’s not on a contract and no one can stop him, he was set free with no grounds to wander free and all he needs is a body.”

They looked at each other, “Should we kill him?”

“No” a voice ripped through the demonic eyes disappearing. “Please you have to fix me, I can’t leave my sister”

“And what if we can’t cure you?”

“If you try everything, then I will let you kill me” he said

Hyungwon hummed “I thought it was just like human stories and demons couldn’t work like this, they work on a give and take, a binding contract that once fulfilled the demon returns to the underworld”

“Yeah someone powerful opened the door to the netherworld and let him out. Whoever it was has to be stopped” Shownu hummed and began taking measures to try to keep this demon from bleeding through into their new acquaintance Thackery’s body.


	8. chapter 6

The color drained from your face there was no way your brother was dead, you would feel it. It had all made so much sense when they told you your specialty had been Necromancy and Dark magic. Growing up you always knew when a member of the coven had passed it was a feeling. You even saw some of their ghosts but you didn’t voice this as you thought it would be weird but sometimes you would hold conversations with them. You were like a medium in a way but unable to connect to spirits far away but see them around you. You couldn’t even tell they were dead they looked like normal humans to you, so it was a hard gift to understand.

“Where do I find this Monsta X coven?” The hiss that ripped through your body caused Taehyung’s tail to stop wagging and he ran behind the group turning back to his regular form.

“Listen you can’t go in there fists high, they will kill you. We have tried to co-exist with them. We don’t step on their turf they don’t step on ours and we might be the most popular coven in Seoul right now but they aren’t far behind.”

“THEY HAVE MY BROTHER!” you screamed in his face your heart racing you felt light-headed your vision spotting and you fell forward into Hoseok’s arms with a jingle of his bracelets.

Your eyes opened instantly, but you weren’t in the alley. Looking around you were laying in a small boat, it gently rocked from side to side. Trying to sit up you gripped the sides of the small vessel, it was made of what looked like sticks but felt smooth like ivory. Successfully pulling yourself up into a sitting position you looked around, it was dark the water glowed an eerie grey. 

You wanted to touch it but decided not to, you were taught not to get involved with things you didn’t understand. Looking around the river seemed to go on forever. “Where am I?” you said your voice echoing deeper every time, it caused a shiver through your body. Dropping your gaze into the boat perhaps there was something you could use, looking down into the boat your blood ran cold. 

This boat wasn’t made out of sticks. It seemed the very floor of the boat was a huge curved rib cage with bones layered and at the head of the craft was a skeleton facing ahead like a mermaid ornament on a ship, except its long bone arms were slowly paddling without a noise. 

You looked around some more, not wanting to be here trying your magic. “It won’t work” a voice said and you moved to the front of the boat searching and the Skull spoke again. “Regular spells don’t work here”

The boat jostled and you turned to see a ghostly apparition of a young man, he had a strong appearance like a tiger his eyes angled in a very feline way. He was looking at you and talking, it sounded a little muffled. “….see someone, I can’t… feeling… …her… doesn’t look.”

“Who are you?” You asked the figure seemed to appear in front of you a little more clearer “Where am I?”

“My name is Joo…… part of the Monsta X co..” He said “we have… Thackery… trapped in the… dimension… Brainwashed no control… need to find his sister… kill both”

You stood up and tried to lunge at him falling back into the seat wobbling, “What the fuck is wrong with you, he is my brother”

“Where… you…from before here?”

“The Bangtan Boys were right, you are terrible. I will kill you all so help me” you said angrily trying to figure out where you were how to get out and how to kill the Monsta X coven.

Waking up on the Bangtan couch, you sat up and found them all having dinner. Jin got up to make you a plate. “They have my brother, they are brainwashing him, they are wanting to kill him and then they will come after me next they want us both dead”

Jooheon got to work using the dark spirit to trace any connection to its owner when he got something coming through attached to Thackery “I can see someone, I can’t get a clear feeling of who it is but it’s connected with her, so far it doesn’t look good.” he said as the office faded away and he started to see this grey place. There was a young lady across from him, looking at him, obviously not understanding she was dead.

“Who are you? Where….?” She asked him with a curious tone, her appearance becoming clearer. He was right she didn’t know where she was, she didn’t realize she was dead.

“My name is Jooheon, I am a part of the Monsta X coven,” He said trying to concentrate on the strange surroundings, this wasn’t the usual spirit realm he was used too.

“We have a guy named Thackery, he is in trouble, we have him trapped in the mirror dimension. He is strong and dangerous, he has been brainwashed and has no control of his magic. we need to find his sister. We are trying to save him and kill this thing attached to him but we are afraid we might kill both of them”

She stood up and tried to move toward him but fell back into tethered to her resting place, “What… is wrong with… my brother”

“Where did you come from before here?”

“The Bangtan Boys… are terrible… will kill… help me” 

Jooheon snapped back to his body and frowned “I am sorry, I saw your sister, she was in the spirit realm, she is dead, she was killed?” Thackery was completely frozen trapped in the mirror his body erupting in flames “Kihyun pulled his whole body into the mirror and dropped it onto the couch as the handle had become a scorching red and was currently burning a hole in the fabric of the three-seater.

“By who?” Shownu asked

“The Bangtan boys”


	9. chapter 7

“What do we do?” Jungkook turned to their coven leader, waiting for his orders. Namjoon looked at you, removing his glasses and observing your reaction. 

“He is not our brother, what do you want to do?”

“I want to save my brother before they kill them, and I want them dead” You growled standing up ready to leave immediately to locate these men.

“Easy their Jagiya, You don’t have any powers, and you have no idea how to find him.” Biting your lip, the weight of your options hanging over your head. On the one hand, you could use your powers and hopefully save your brother, and on the other, you might accidentally kill someone, like you almost killed your brother all those years ago.

_“What have I done?” You dropped the book of Dark Spells and Curses, watching the flesh on Thackery’s leg turn black and creep up towards his torso. The healers took him away using spells to hold the magic at bay, and you cried in front of the magical council._

_“From what we can tell, you have dark magic, more specifically, Necromancy.” The members of the council and even your father looked at you nervously. It was all an unspoken fear._

_“I am not telling you not to pursue your specialty magic, but it has the potential to cause damage to others, and something could go wrong. I would never tell you not to, but the council and the villagers are all concerned” Your father spoke softly, his hand providing a comforting pressure on your shoulder as he sat beside you on the couch. This was the day everyone was supposed to find their mentors to help them with their specialty magic, but you didn’t have anyone in your coven to teach you._

“I need some air.” Taking the stairs up to the roof, where you saw a greenhouse, you sat on the bench, looking out at the stars littering the sky. You didn’t want to be evil or dark or a murderer. 

“You might want to move down a little, Dak is about to bite you” Jimin’s soft tone called to you; you turned to see a plant behind you, flower petals retracted to show a large set of teeth dripping a bio-luminescent venom.

“Why do you work with poisons?” You blurted out, trying to figure out exactly why someone so nice worked in such a dangerous field. He turned to you, his eyes pierced into your soul. Did he know why you asked? “Isn’t it dangerous?” 

“It definitely is, sweetheart” his answer caught you off guard, well maybe not the answer, but the delivery, the cheery smile. 

“What did your family say about it?” They must have been like your parents, wanting to keep him away from others, hiding you away so you can’t hurt anyone. 

“They approved, told me to be careful and start slowly.” Again his answer stunned you, ‘they got me about six different mentors so they could make sure I had a thorough understanding of the plants I worked with”

“Did you ever think you were a monster, did you ever hurt anyone?” Playing with your hands, you avoided his eyes; they seemed to look a little too deep into your soul. 

“Once or twice, I asked myself why my specialty was growing poisonous plants and not regular beautiful ones. And yes, I had injured a young girl one day without knowing she picked a flower I had grown, and she got sick, but the healers took care of her.” He laughed coldly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was young, and I didn’t understand. Her family petitioned to have me kicked out of our coven, and so I left willingly and ended up joining Bangtan Boys. I was the final member to join.”

He smiled, letting the plant chew on his arm, you could see Jimin’s eyes glow a vibrant color that matched the venom of the plant. “Why do you ask? You aren’t scared of me, are you?”

“Of you? No.” You laughed, and he grinned, shuffling into the greenhouse, and you looked at your hands. “Of me? Yes.”

You were walking back down the stairs when you were met with the bright smile, red hair braids, and clatter of beads that was Hoseok. “You and I need to have tea.” He linked his arm with you walking you off to the kitchen and sitting you down in front of Butters, who was chewing on a ceramic dinner plate. 

“Alright, sit and drink.” He said, pouring the tea without moving his hands, busy shuffling a pile of tarot cards. “We are going to do a regular three-card read past, present, and future, is that okay?” 

His smile was innocent, but his eyes were loaded with questions. You nodded understanding he must be under orders to gather information for Namjoon. You couldn’t deny that you weren’t a little curious as to what your past, present, and future would look like. “Let’s start with your past.”

_The Three of swords_

_Your brother watched you from the hallway trying to revive a flower only to watch it shrivel in your hands some more. “You don’t have to be someone you’re not.”_

_“Tell that to the whole coven who is afraid of me. To our parents who are afraid of me” You hissed at your brother “Because I hurt you, I almost killed you. You could have been one of the greats going down in history. You had so much potential and now—”_

_“I know this is going to be hard to hear, but I am not afraid, I’m not afraid of you or your magic. Isn’t that a twist.” He laughed, propping his good leg up on the corner of the desk. “You are my sister, and something unfortunate happened, but no one has the right to fear you or shun you if they haven’t been on the receiving end of your magic.”_

_“Seriously with magic like yours, you could be a part of history,” he grinned, pulling off his prosthetic leg and waving it about in emphasis. “and I can say that my leg was taken by the greatest necromancer the world has ever seen.”_

_“That would be great except Mum and Dad don’t let me out anymore,” the sigh that escaped you was one of exhaustion. “I am to stay in my room and practice my normal magic.”_

_“They did not use the term normal.” His mouth fell open.  
_ _“Oh, they did.”_

“Ah, The Three of Swords represents rejection, sadness, loneliness, heartbreak, betrayal, separation, and grief. Such events feel so painful because they are unexpected. It’s not a good card.” Hoseok eyed you frowning, and you nodded in understanding.

“That sounds accurate.”

_The Devil_

_“I am going away for a while.” Your brother smiled strolling into your room with his uneven footfalls, it was comforting to hear him coming, but you knew others thought the sounds were ominous. “Have you been reading the books I got you?”_

_“I haven’t gotten around to reading them,” you lied reading your ‘Normal’ spells some more “Where are you going this time, I hope you aren’t trying to find me another mentor.”_

_“I am because you can’t just sit here y/n! You can’t spend your life in the attic hiding away from the world like some kind of mistake. There is nothing wrong with you.” He seemed out of breath from arguing and he sighed, walking out before stopping at the door. “I found a witch specializing in Dark Magic that I am going to ask to teach you, her name is Son Dam Bi, and she seems to be a lovely young lady who knows a fair bit about it.”_

“The Devil represents some kind of negativity in your life. Perhaps you are ensnared in an addiction. Maybe you’re self-destructive.” Hoseok said, rattling off the meaning before his eyes met yours, searching deep into your soul, “Or perhaps you’re letting fear control you.”

You shivered and looked at the next card, suddenly worrying about your brother and what might happen to him. Hoseok’s long fingers waved above the card, flipping it. 

_Death_

“Death is symbolic of the ending of a major phase of your life. It may be difficult to let go. If you resist these necessary endings, you may experience pain, both emotionally and physically.”

Your head filled with images of your brother suffering, just like he had that day. His voice screaming in your head as the curse you created ate away at his body. Speeding away from the table in distress, your heart racing. Running straight out of the apartment and out onto the street. There was a strange panting from beside you, looking over and down there was a golden retriever following alongside. 

You speed up faster and faster, your fear, anger, and anxiety overtaking your body. There was a dark smoke moving around your body. It engulfed you and Taehyung completely leaving you in total darkness.


	10. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I stuffed up and posted this one early so if you were confused please go back to (8. Chapter 6)

The darkness was cold and eerie, the small whine from Taehyung, your only hint at company, he seemed frozen. You reached for your bag only to realise you had left it when you ran out alone. The minutes moved slowly, and you decided to cast without your magical object. **  
**

With a twitch of your fingers, the place was lit up brightly with floating orbs. A simple light spell learnt in your beginning years of magic. This place looked oddly familiar and had a stale sweet smell you couldn’t quite place.

Taehyung backed up until he was pressed up against your thigh, tail low between his legs. He growled in warning, and you saw figures sitting around a large round table, the seat in the middle empty. You couldn’t exactly call these things people as they didn’t look alive, a more appropriate term would be corpses. 

You stepped closer. Taehyung had your pant leg between his teeth, trying to pull you back. “It’s okay Tae, I am just going to have a look.”

The closer you got, the more curious you became, reaching out to touch one of the magic conductors on the desk. They looked like yours, they all did. Magical conductors came in all shapes and sizes; your brother used a pendulum, Jungkook used a conch, and Hoseok crystals. It was like in fantasy movies where wizards and witches only used wands to conduct magic, but there were so many more options in the real world. It was odd to see two people use the same conductors, as everyone was individual and different. But these were all the same; Scepters all the same. They all had your family’s crest on them, just like yours did. 

This was odd for a number of different reasons; one, your family’s crest, two, the same magic conductor, and three the weirdest of all; there was a bunch of dead people sitting at a table all looking at the giant scepter, seemingly comfortable. In the middle of the table embedded into the stone was a giant Scepter. The two thick prongs were as thick as Jimin’s thighs.

Stepping up onto the table, eyes transfixed on this monstrosity of a Scepter. Fingers extending out, the figures took arms. 

“Y/n!” Taehyung shifted into his human form, his baggy pants in disarray. He scrambled up from his hands and knees. “Get out of there, it’s a trap, Ge-” 

Skeletons emerged from the ground, wrapping their boney hands around his ankles and dragging him. “Get out of there!” He shouted as the meatless frames pulled him towards the river.

Your hand wrapped around the scepter, ready to grab it and fight off the skeletons. Each corpse around the table was up on their feet, scepters in hand. You felt a warmth pass through your body, a tingling sensation from the scepter as it poured raw magic into your body.

The sensation was painful, you heard a scream, something cool wrapped around your waist, pulling you back through the air, ripping your hand free from the handle of the scepter.

You came to as Yoongi quickly cast a spell over your shoulder. It was impressive how fast he was speaking and in one breath. “With the power of my feet, I step forward, leaving this place behind, taking with me only the willing, the world is my path.” As he spoke, the magic spun in the air, creating a circular doorway.

You knew the spell, and you laughed. This is why your coven taught you the way they did, you could do this spell in three words. Raising both palms out in front of you, you commanded, “Be there now.” Your magic was a fiery color-= spinning in seconds and pulling you through the doorway.

Yoongi’s words died in his throat, opening his mouth, ready to ask you a series of intense questions. That is until Taehyung fell forward into Hoseok’s arms. The boys were standing around. “We have to move him, he was touched by the dead, it’s eating away at his body.”

The skin on his wrists, ankles, and shoulders were turning black. 

“Hey I found this cool book, I pulled a lot of strings to get it. It’s an anti-curse book” Thackery threw the book at your face, and you stopped it with your magic, letting it fall open on your lap. “You are so scared of your magic, I thought perhaps if you know how to do anti-curses then maybe you might feel more comfortable.”

“That’s great, but I won’t be doing curses,” flipping through the pages, you read the words you hadn’t read in years. ‘The cure to a touch of death’ the very curse you remember using in the magic exam. 

“Look, just promise me you won’t let my efforts go to waste” he was trying to suppress laughter, which had you confused. “it cost me an arm and a leg.” 

“God, I hate you,” You smacked him with a pillow. 

“Let’s get some lunch, I will order whatever you want if you promise me you will learn them all,” he said holding out his pinky. Shoving and calling him a child, you told him you would think about it. 

“What do we do?” Jungkook asked while the others rushed around. “Jin, do something!”

“I am trying to, but this curse is stronger than anything I have ever seen, what happened?”

“They were taken, someone transported them. Lucky for us, astral projecting the way I do gets me into a few extra dimensions and realms. But this is something else entirely. I had never seen a place like this before.”

“It was the underworld,” Hoseok said, “You were in the underworld, I had a vision while you were gone and the symbolism of death was everywhere, why someone had taken you there is completely beyond me.”

“Jimin, I need a handful of Yarrow leaves, a singular Anemone leaf, Dahlia flower petals about twenty minimum, the more, the better, the root of mandrake. I need three chives, and if you can find it, I need a-”

“Drop of dew from the oldest tree you have. Yeah, that’s not going to work,” you hissed, running through the house trying to find your bag, the hard guitar case, and you carried it all the way back to the kitchen. Butters was sitting on the counter top as Taehyung was now laid across the table, screaming, and writhing in pain.

His veins were tracking, similar to how an infection in the hand would slowly track up the arm, pinking the veins. Except, in this case, the veins turned black. The flesh and skin around these black veins were stained purple and blue, with Necrosis spreading up each limb towards the trunk of his body. You placed your guitar case on the floor, and Jin scoffed, “What are you going to play him a song?” You opened the case, and inside was your magical conductor.

Yoongi stopped looking at you and your magical weapon and froze. His eyes observed it, and even the family crest on the front. “Move, I can fix him, but you have to step back.”

“What are you going to do?” Yoongi asked, looking at you, and you waved your hand. Each of the young men was pushed away from the table where Taehyung was laying, muffled whimpers escaping him.

You looked him in the eyes and sighed. “Tae, I am going to save you, but you have to give something to me in return, okay? It could be anything, but it’s part of the trade; neither of us can decide the cost of your life. .” he nodded, and you began the incantation. It was a simple line. “Whatever vexes me, I will bind, so set him free.”

You made a circular motion with your scepter. As you did, it grew bigger and heavier. Ink, like the midnight sky, began to bleed from his skin across the table, dripping slowly onto the floor. It was sticky like tar and smelt awfully acidic and sweet. You waved your hand with a simple word, and the tar evaporated into the soft smoke that thinned instantly into nonexistence.

Taehyung laid there, his body still for a moment too long than what was considered normal. Taking a step forward, he gasped to everyone’s relief. 

“How do we know what the trade is?” Jungkook asked quietly.

“We won’t know until he is fully conscious.”

“Guys, we have trouble, someone just entered our territory, and they are powerful,” Hoseok said, looking up at the crystals chiming loudly by the window. “Yoongi, can you go and see who they are?”

The young man seemed to pale visibly at the statement, but not out of fear. He was disappearing entirely until he was invisible, and then his presence was gone. “Jungkook, can you move Taehyung somewhere safe?” Namjoon asked, trying to regain some semblance of control of the situation as Jin and Jimin stood there watching you.

“You have magic?” Namjoon said. “You said you didn’t have it.”

“I said I didn’t use it.” You looked down. “I don’t use it. This is the first time I have used my magic since my specialty exam.”

“Can we see your ID?” the leader asked you, and you stepped back. 

“Please don’t ask to see it, please, I will do anything, just don’t look at my ID.”

“We have a problem.” Yoongi stepped out from a sidewall. He was solid, something you had only seen a few times as the man preferred traveling spiritually. “I hope you’re all ready for a fight, it’s the Monsta x coven, and they brought something that isn’t human.”


	11. Chapter 9

Your scepter wouldn’t fit back in the guitar case, having grown a small yet noticeable amount. It looked almost like a double-bladed axe and was now the size of a cello however it was still smaller than the one you had seen in the underworld. 

They each began getting ready, Namjoon making strategies trying to determine which side had better odds, and judging by his face it seemed that the numbers weren’t what he wanted to see. 

You walked back up to the roof trying to get some air and it took everything in you not to break down to tears. Your lip was dropping, eyes glassy and Yoongi appeared beside you; it was his real form, not another astral projection. You were leaning on the stone wall of the building looking out at the city, wondering where your brother was.

“Alright,” pulling himself up with his arms he kicked his legs trying to pull himself onto the ledge. You bit your lip turning away burying your face in your sleeve trying not to laugh at his struggle. 

He let out a frustrated hum looking at the wall and trying again with a little bound, you assisted him with magic. Smiling as he was seated on the edge beside you with a heavy huff, “I will listen to your troubles, I myself have gone through many troubles and if I can’t help I do know a really good spell that helps you forget things.”

“Is it about your magic?” He asked, reaching over his long pale fingers brushing across your neck as he grasped your chin turning your head until you faced him. It was a strange thing. You could be sad and on the verge of tears and never let them slip but the moment someone asked you ‘are you okay?’ or ‘what’s wrong?’ the waterworks would begin. 

“Hey, come on sweetheart tell old Yoongi what’s wrong?” He had a mock pout as he asked the dreaded words, and you couldn’t see him anymore the tears had misted up your eyes. He let out a deep chuckle still holding your chin with his left hand and with his free hand he took the cuff of his sweater sleeve in a closed fist and used the fabric on his wrist to wipe your tears away. 

You felt so much younger than the sleepy sorcerer, his action was so endearing and safe. Ever since meeting the young men in the Bangtan coven you had felt safe and happy and accepted. But there was a fear that when they found out they would be just like your families coven and they would shun you quickly.

“My magic is not very nice,” you whispered and he nodded thinking of your words.

“I gathered that from both your brothers magic and from what have I seen today,” he spoke gently, understanding your unfortunate circumstance even though it didn’t specifically happen to him, “but magic comes in all different shapes and sizes, who am I to discriminate, it’s too tiring to worry about what magic other people have”

“Sometimes people find it easier to judge someone based on what they see, rather than taking the time to find out who they are and their story.” Yoongi jumped down off the ledge he grabbed your shoulders and tilted your head up. “If anyone alienates you for something you can’t control like the magic you were born with, then it is them who has the problem, not you.”

Yoongi led you down the stairs and you saw the boys excluding Yoongi and Taehyung sitting at the dinner table. There was something on the table, was that… your wallet. You froze the colour draining from your face. Yoongi’s hand gave your shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “What are you doing raiding through her private things.”

“Get away from her, she might kill you,” Jungkook shouted pointing at you accusingly.

“Newsflash you could just as easily kill me, so could Jimin’s plants, Jin’s Potions, none of us and our magic is without risk,” Yoongi stood his ground.

“Look at this Necromancy and dark magic, she probably cursed Taehyung herself,” Jungkook waved his hands around, “he hasn’t woken up hasn’t he?”

“That means nothing,” Jimin said, “are you saying I am dangerous?”

You felt your heart simultaneously sink and sore, their coven was breaking in half but there were some who didn’t fear you or care that you had dangerous magic. 

“Necromancer, more like Neck Romancer am I right?” Seokjin grinned standing beside you.

Hoseok who sat at the table in a daze blinked, standing up. “Now isn’t the time we have the Monsta X coven on our doorstep and they are about to start a turf war.”

“I am with Jungkook, I have run the numbers, we don’t have the best odds against them,” Namjoon said running his hand over his face, “we have never run away from a fight but now we don’t have that choice, they are on our doorstep and we don’t have an escape.”

“Boys let’s get up and fight like real men,” Yoongi said, pulling a rolled-up parchment from his pocket with a grin. Everyone took up arms and stepped out of the front door, Yoongi led you out the front door.

Yoongi turned back to the rundown apartments and threw the rolled-up parchment. It unrolled in the air and reminded you of those American movies where the teenagers threw toilet paper at the houses. You wondered if Yoongi had done it before. The parchment landed on the roof and the house turned a see-through green, the same color Yoongi turned when he astral projected. 

“The house is hidden in the shadow realm, Taehyung can leave but unless they can shadow walk and project, then they can’t get in,” Yoongi assured Jungkook, a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

The group turned heading down the street, you didn’t get very far before you saw them. Their coven dressed ready for a fight, weapons drawn. Stomping behind them was a large figure with horns and intense muscles. This monstrous thing was on fire burning low dark smoke pouring into the sky.

The boys stood in front of you, Namjoon and Jungkook did so reluctantly and you saw that thing burning at an alarming intensity. You turned to Namjoon, “shouldn’t we like talk first or something?”

“What is there to talk about?” He growled in your direction not bothering to look at you, shying away from him you were pulled against Seokjin who patted your head affectionately. Hoseok grabbed your hand with a small reassuring squeeze.

Vines began bursting up through the ground around Jimin, a few wrapping around his hands. “You want to know why the apartment we live in is so decrepit,” He smiled giving you a small smile, “because I have been nurturing my plants for years now letting the roots travel down through the walls and into the city, as I walk to work they grow more and more.”

It was impressive that he had been growing these plants for this reason alone to protect his family. The fight began when a particularly muscly figure and the Demon began sending fireballs at the group. Yoongi set up a counter-attack, Jungkook was frozen in place seemingly controlled by a very long-legged gentleman on the other side of the block. 

“Keep it up Hyungwon, I will try to trap him now,” a cute young man said, it was almost surprising for them to be so handsome and cute looking. You always thought your enemies were like in the movies skinny and oily, like Snape or Jafar.

Lifting your scepter you hesitated they were people too, were they really your enemies. You decided to use some light spells unwilling to curse anyone on accident. You were trying to freeze the burning figure, hoping it would slow it down. Casting the spell, it pulled out a weapon flicking the spell aside without care and that’s when you saw it.

The family crest on the pendulum in its hands that wasn’t a demon that was your brother. Cold black smoke began emanating from your body as the intent to kill grew stronger. What had they done? Had they turned him into a monster? 


	12. Chapter 10

“Look out!” 

Grabbed by Jimin’s vines he pulled you out of the oncoming boulder-sized chunk of road, Jimin dropped you almost instantly apologizing. “I am sorry,” he saw the reaction caused by the venom from his vines but it eased and your skin returned to normal. 

“It’s okay I am fine, Jungkook isn’t though one of them has him hypnotized,” you moved again working on the fight, “you didn’t know what to do the only spells strong enough to stop your monster brother were spells that could kill him.”

While your side was more physical magic the other had more mental so it was hard to fight on another. Lunging forward you began fighting close range with your brother. “Thackery, come on, it’s me your sister. Do you remember?”

“I’m not your brother anymore” this voice layered a deep rumble with a shrill tone laced together. The demon looked at you with glowing red eyes and swung his huge arm into your stomach with a heavy thud sending you into a small building another boulder headed your way. 

The muscular man had taken the opportunity while you had been knocked down to trap you, crushing you with bits of the road and buildings. Jungkook disintegrated and Hoseok let out a loud cry. You fought against the rocks that were rapidly closing in pinning you to the ground and crushing you.

“Wonho!” A voice shouted at the muscular man as Jimin attached himself to the man, wrapping them both in vines, the venom didn’t affect his opponent as much as Jimin hoped. The man who you believed was Wonho began grabbing at the vines.

“Y/n, do something?” Jimin shouted

“You have to let go!” you shouted, starting a particular spell you knew from the books your brother found you, you didn’t practice them as they weren’t nice spells.

“It’s alright, just do it, I will move in time,” he gave you a reassuring smile and you nodded finishing casting the spell pointing the scepter directly. The spell shot through the scepter and hit both of them, the two falling to the ground and the vines shriveling up and the two screaming in agony as the curse ate away at their bodies. 

You screamed in despair pushing off the boulder with magic and racing over lunging to save Jimin, he was choking on his own breath you were about to start the anti curse when you were hit by a giant burning limb. 

“Do you remember when you released me, that day when you cursed your brother. I didn't get to take his body fully but I clutched onto his soul hidden deep within his body.” The burning demon called to you mockingly, “I have waited seven years to take over this body and finally I have the chance!”

You didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore, You laid there in the rubble dropping your scepter. “Please Thack, I need you to fight this thing. This isn’t you?” Your plea was nothing short of pathetic. A monstrous foot pressed down on your chest and you felt a few ribs crack under pressure.

“Your brother is Dead.” The thing laughed maniacally, that statement hit you in the chest, the cold smoke pouring from your body. Your hand reaches for the scepter, fingers brushing the handle but unable to secure it. Dizzy from the lack of oxygen your vision grew dark. There was a howl in the distance and the ground began to shake. 

You couldn’t move to see what was coming but the demon crushing your chest was tackled by something big, the growls coming from this new creature were loud. “Y/n are you okay?” Taehyung’s voice was soft inside your head and you looked at him shocked.

“Taehyung?” You asked quietly and he nudged you with his paw.

“I woke up like this and I can’t change back.” His voice continued to pour into your thoughts. It was as if you were imagining what he was saying but different.

Hoseok frowned “Taehyung traded his human body to live, it’s gone your human presence, I can’t feel it anymore.”

“It’s fine, we can deal with that later. I mean, I practically lived as a dog anyway, we have to finish this fight.” Taehyung gave a very large sigh “Where are Jimin and Jungkook?”

“They are dead” Namjoon spat blood onto the pavement. Taehyung let out a howl and started attacking the demon. 

Breathing had become difficult; the broken ribs were digging into your lungs painfully. Bending down and grabbing your scepter there were no wavering thoughts in your mind. You were accepting your fate, dark magic was what you had and you were going to use it. Lifting the scepter, it grew larger than a cello and dwarfed you completely, and yet you could move it as if it were a child's foam sword.

You opened your brother's anti curse book and began flipping through the pages nothing was written about demons. Everyone was suffering and you couldn’t take it any longer. Stepping forward you raised your scepter in one hand, the other cradling your injured side. There was no spell for this you were going to make one, magic could be manipulated if you were strong enough and right now you didn’t care what it cost this was going to happen.

You raised the scepter and the demon was lifted into the air. You didn’t have any fancy words so you just started talking hoping it would be enough. “I will trade my life if you banish this demon and spare my brother” You don’t know what happened but you must have done something right as there was a bright light. 

When you woke up you were in the underworld again, in your hand was your axelike scepter. The bodies of both covens lay scattered on the floor; all those except Jungkook, Jimin, and Wonho. Carefully you dragged the axe across the floor, dodging the unconscious. 

Never breaking stride you headed towards the stone table, the corpses sitting around it turned to you. You stepped up onto the table grasping the handle of the other scepter and ripping it from the stone embedding your scepter in the middle. The corpses seemed to wake up properly coming to consciousness.

“Ah, it seems we have a new student” The corpse to the right of the empty chair grinned, the bones in his jaw cracking as they were rigid. 

“You definitely look like our family” a woman smiled

A low whistle could be heard “That is the biggest scepter we have seen” You looked at it and them, “Well don’t stand around all day take your seat, you are the next heir to the underworld and judging by the size of your power a rightful heir at that.”

Taehyung woke shaking his head and standing, if he was any taller his head would touch the ceiling. Which was crazy to think as standing on the street not long ago he was as tall as a third-story apartment. 

One particularly old corpse who was more skeletal than the others pointed a decrepit metatarsal in the general direction of Taehyung. His mouth fell open so wide his jaw fell off and clattered onto the floor.“Do my eyes deceive me or is that the legendary canine depicted in the legends?”

“You don’t have any eyes, you idiot, none of us do, we are dead and it only has one head the picture shows the dog of hades having three” Taehyung shook his head playfully and with his powers of shapeshifting had two more heads grow on either side of his. “I stand corrected, darling relation of mine, could you please restore us, we would rather not creak and clatter about.”

“Why should I restore you?” you queried an eyebrow raised. “I don’t even know how?”

“What kind of mentors would we be if we couldn’t teach you to the best of our abilities,” she smiled. “All you have to do is read the restoration spell in that book over there.”

On a lectern was a book and you stepped over, turning the pages slowly and carefully until you found the spell reading the page they each started to return to the living flesh restoring and they looked young again. Even yours and those injured on the ground began to heal. One of the ladies placed the old man’s jaw back on and it fused into place a long beard growing from his chin.

“Grandfather?” you asked and he turned “Ah, my granddaughter it has been so long, part of me knew you would be the next in line for the throne of the underworld. Take your friends back and say goodbye. You can visit them every now and then but this is a full-time job.”

Turning around you saw them all getting up off the ground. Your brother didn’t want to go begging you to stay but you knew you couldn’t, being in the underworld just felt right. 

For the second time in your life, you had found where you belonged. The first had been the Bangtan coven even if most of them didn’t fully trust or support your profession. After Jungkook was returned they were all dealing with the loss of Wonho and Jimin. You went to leave when you heard a voice.

“I can’t stay here,” Taehyung’s deep voice echoed in your head and you hummed. “This is my natural form now and it would be tiring having to shrink myself down every day plus some part of me feels tied to you, indebted in a way.”


	13. Epilogue

“Hello my sweetheart, how are my boys treating you? Your brother says hi by the way and, I was told to tell you guys to get your butt upstairs when you're free some time. The boys want to chat.” Yoongi shrugged, sitting on the floor leaning back against Taehyung. Taehyung huffed in response laying his three heads onto his bed. Over time the heads became a permanent fixture and it was super weird how he could control them all to do different things at the same time.

“I guess I will see how things are going on the surface” Wonho smiled standing and walking to the entrance and disappearing. “Hey Yoongi, when did you get here?” Jimin smiled walking over to perch on the arm of the throne, before falling back so he laid in your lap. You would thank every star in the sky for the universe to allow you to keep Jimin. 

_ “Now you must learn how to help souls pass over, you have to let them through the river,” you nodded and began filtering the people in until you saw their ghostly figures entangled by ghostly vines. You pulled them out of the water and you brought them back to life. Your magic reached its limits inside the underworld, they could never be more than ghosts in the real world. _

“Hoseok is accusing you three of leaving him on read, whatever that means.” Yoongi rolled his eyes feeling the canine give a breathy wheeze that he assumed was laughter. 

“Come on it’s a surprise for his birthday, he can’t know that we are all coming up to visit. I only get a few days on the surface every now and again.” You sighed idly playing with Jimin’s hair as he smiled up at you.

_ Laughing at something that had happened together you had made Jimin a greenhouse and let Wonho make his own little area to keep him from getting bored. When Jimin saw the greenhouse he grabbed you by the cheeks and planted a kiss on your lips. You were both shocked but as time passed the two of you grew closer and before long shared many more kisses.  _

_ Jimin even admitted how lonely it was never being able to hold hands let alone kiss someone. The poison that filled his body was deadly, if he were to sweat the poison would be on his skin and anyone he touched would die. But after a long make-out session he giggled and told you he was thankful you couldn’t really die. _

“Why are you two always so gross?” Taehyung’s tail whipped around covering Yoongi’s eyes but since his tail was so big it also covered him entirely. 

“Taehyung I am so sorry you have to see them like this, this is nice though let's all take a nap, like this.”

“Aren’t you already asleep?” You grinned at him playfully.

“Yeah but more sleep never hurt anybody.”

It was a difficult adjustment to be stuck in the underworld for what would basically be an eternity. You were glad that you got to spend it with friends, you were often visited by Yoongi in his astral form or Hoseok in his spiritual form. Every now and then I.M would use a spirit board to talk to Wonho and relay messages to Minhyuk who missed him dearly. 

You never really got bored though and every now and then you find yourself looking at the weird and wacky family that you had made along the way. As the years pass you get a visit from Jungkook in the most unexpected way. Taehyung plucks him from the river and places him on the ground where you revive him.

“What happened?” You asked and he looked around disorientated passing out. Yoongi stops by and says he used too much of his power experimenting and it was solely an accident. 

Jungkook had beat himself up for days and talked to the boys on the surface apologizing for being an idiot about how uncool it was to not die in a really cool and epic battle. He came to you and apologized for calling you evil and thanked you for saving him. 

You couldn’t wait until the entire bangtan family could join you but you also wished them wholesome and happy lives on the surface.


End file.
